1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game systems and video game processing memory mediums, and more particularly to a video game system and a video game memory medium which are easy for a player to proceed to forward scenes even where complicated operations are required for the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional video games, the functions of switches or buttons on an operating device have been explained in an instruction or an other manual as a means for letting a player or user know as to how to operate the game. The player had to read the instruction manual before beginning the game to learn which switch or button possesses what function for playing the game.
On the other hand, there has been conventional art that is adapted for displaying, in characters, operating methods or functional explanations on switches or buttons when selecting an operational explanation mode on a screen after starting a video game, or displaying explanation about an operating way or function of a switch at an area where no enemy characters appear during the course of a game.
The explanatory descriptions of manipulating method of switches or buttons in an instruction or in a manual is difficult for a player to remember the functions on all the switches required for playing a game using many operational switches or switches requiring complicated operations. In particular, this tendency is prominent for switches for designating the motion or change in a player object (player character) (for example, 47A-47Z in an embodiment of FIG. 1, hereafter stated) because they differ in function depending upon the nature of the game played. Meanwhile, if all the switch functions are not remembered, the player may encounter difficulty in proceeding to a more advanced scene or stage. The player, if he is not accustomed to the manipulations, may give up the game before experiencing any enjoyment.
Further, the player in most cases cannot understand as to which switch should be operated for what scene and in what manner, by merely reading the explanations about the manipulating method. He cannot grasp the proper time to operate the switch, resulting in difficulty in proceeding to advanced amusing scenes or stages. Thus, there may be cases that the feeling of realism or achievement involved in the game is not perceived by the player. Such a problem similarly arises in the case that the switch functions are displayed on a game screen when choosing the operational mode.
In particular, where a game requires quickness such as in an action game, a shooting game and a race game, and so on, or it represents image pictures in a stereoscopic manner by way of three-dimensional images, it is an emphasized factor which switch should be operated at what time to experience a feeling of achievement or satisfaction in the game or to advance in the game to subsequent scenes.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel video game system and video game memory medium.
It is another object of this invention to provide a video game system and video game memory medium which is capable of generating a feeling of realism in a video game, fulfilling a player""s feeling of accomplishment, and enhancing a player""s interests for the video game.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a video game system and video game memory medium which facilitates the player""s ability to proceed to advanced scenes even where complicated manipulations are required by a game.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a video game system or game processing memory medium which is adapted to output an appropriate operating way at proper timing in conformity to a surrounding environment (e.g. location, obstacle kind, enemy object kind, etc.) where a player object operated by the player is standing or a situation where the player object resides so that, even if a game requires complicated or difficult operations, the player can easily advance to a forward scene, thereby enhancing game amusement and fulfilling a player""s satisfaction or feeling of achievement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a video game system or game processing memory medium which is adapted to supply player-assisting items or advice at proper timing in accordance with a surrounding environment (e.g. location, obstacle kind, enemy object kind, etc.) where a player object operated by a player is standing or a situation where the player object resides, so that the player can easily advance to a forward scene, thereby further enhancing game amusement and fulfilling a player""s feeling of achievement.
A video game system according to this invention has an operating means to be operated by a player, and a video game machine to be used in connection with a display device for displaying image data and outputting sounds to output image data for changing display images, based on a program, in response to operation of the operating means, wherein the operating means includes a direction instructing means for instructing a moving direction of a player object that is varied in movement on a screen by operation of the player, and a plurality of motion instructing switches for instructing a movement of the player object, the video game system comprising: a player object image data generating means for generating data for image-displaying the player object; an influencing object image data generating means for generating image data to display an influencing object image that is displayed around an advancing direction of the player object to assume variation determined by the program in respective of operation by the player to have an effect on the player object; a message data generating means for outputting a message on an operating way of the operating means determined for an appropriate operation in relation to the variation in the influencing object, when the player object approaches a position where the player object can advance and the influencing object is to be displayed; and an output control means for combining between the player object image data generating from the player object image data generating means and the influencing object image data generated from the influencing object image data generating means to give an output supplied to the display device whereby the player object and the influencing object are displayed on the screen of the display device and the message on the operating way given by the message data generating means is outputted to the display device.
A video game memory medium according to this invention, comprises: a player object image data generating program for generating data for image-displaying the player object; an influencing object image data generating means for generating image data for displaying an influencing object image that is displayed around an advancing direction of the player object to assume variation determined by a program in a manner irrespective of operation of the player to have an effect upon the player object; a message data generating program for outputting a message on an operating way of the operating means determined for a proper operation in relation to the variation of the influencing object, when the player object approaches to a position where the player object can advance and the influencing object is to be displayed; an output program for combining the player object image data with the influencing object image data to supply to the display device based on the player object image data generating program and the influencing object image data generating program, and outputting the message on the operating way to the display device based on the message data generating program.
The video game machine (10) includes a CPU (11) and an RCP (Reality Co-Processor; 12) to process player object image data, influencing object image data, and other image data that are generated from a memory medium, e.g. an external ROM, so that these CPU and RCP constitute an output control means. The memory medium, such as an external ROM (21), stores player object image data and influencing object image data so that these image data can be read out of the memory medium and stored in an internal memory, e.g. a RAM. The RCP processes these image data to combine the player object and the influencing object image, for display on the display device. The message data is also read out of the ROM and stored in the RAM. The message data is read to the RAM, and displayed together with the image data on the display device by the RCP. Therefore, it is satisfactory for the player to manipulate the controller in compliance with a message displayed.
According to this invention, a video system and video-game memory medium is provided that can enhance a feeling of realism in a video game, fulfill a player""s feeling of achievement, and enhance a player""s interest in the video game.
Also, according to this invention, since how to manipulate information is displayed as a message, the player can easily advance to more advanced scenes even in a game requiring complicated operations. Further, an appropriate way of operation is output at proper timing in conformity to a surrounding environment (e.g. location, obstacle kind, enemy object kind, etc.) where a player object being operated by the player is standing or a situation where the player object resides. Accordingly, even if a game requires complicated or difficult operations, the player can easily advance to a forward scene, thereby enhancing game amusement and fulfilling a player""s satisfaction or feeling of achievement.
In one aspect of this invention, the message data generating means generates a message to indicate the kind and the number of operating times of an appropriate switch to be operated among the switches included in the operating means.
The message may be by means of sound. That is, the message data generating means generates a message in a character-data form, or produces sound data. The sound data is output from a sound circuit.
In another aspect of this invention, an assisting data generating means for generating assisting data for helping the player object when the player object comes to a predetermined relation to a displaying position of the influencing object at a position to which the player object can advance. This assisting data is displayed, together with the player object and the influencing object, on the display device by the output control means. The assisting data generating means outputs a message, that is effective for the player object to combat with the enemy object, in at least one communication form such as characters or sounds.
In this aspect, a player-assisting item is offered at proper timing in conformity to a surrounding environment (e.g. location, obstacle kind, enemy object kind, etc.) where a player object operated by the player is standing or a situation where the player object resides. Accordingly, even if there is an operational mistake during a game, it is possible to continue the game. The player is assisted, and he can easily advance to a forward scene, thereby enhancing further game amusement and fulfilling a player""s feeling of achievement.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.